A car sharing system in which a vehicle is shared with multiple people is known in the prior art (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2016-115077 and 2016-71834). In this type of car sharing system, for example, the use of car sharing is registered in a server or the like in advance. Then, when a vehicle is reserved with, for example, a mobile terminal (e.g., smartphone), the use of the vehicle is permitted within a reservation time.